


Gone

by jolymusichetta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for 3x23, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin felt her best friend die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

She felt her die.

Lydia felt Allison being ripped away from her and she could do nothing about it. She could feel the pain that Allison felt and she had to make sure that she wasn't bleeding as well, lying over Stiles' unconscious form as she collapsed, half due to pain, half due to the tears that were wracking her body.

She'd never forgive Mrs. Yukimura for not helping them. She'd never forgive the Nogitsune for having the Oni kill her.

The other deaths were excusable enough to her. But not the death of Allison. She would make damn sure to kill the Nogitsune with her own hands just to avenge her best friend.

And she couldn't even be with her as she died. She was stuck, in a dirty, dreary hallway that had her wondering how she was still breathing down there while her best friend died above her.

And she was angry. No, scratch that. 

Lydia Martin was not angry. She was furious. And no matter what anyone said, she would never stop being furious. Not at Mrs. Yukimura, not at the Nogitsune, not even at herself.

But more importantly, she would never stop being furious at Allison. She had told her not to come, had said that she didn't want to be found. Lydia was smart, she could get out on her own. But no one listened and now ...

now her best friend was dead. 

And she wasn't coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that this is really short, I just needed to get this out.


End file.
